Sick Day
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: Michelle is sick, and Jesse comes to visit her, and what she says surprises him. Cute, One-shot about the adorable Uncle and Niece relationship between the two of them! Please Review!


**A/N: I was watching Full House last night and Jesse and Michelle had the most sweetest, most adorable relationship ever on the Full House show! It is just so cute! I feel like Michelle has a better bond with Jesse than her own father. I mean I ADORE the relationship between Danny and Michelle, but I LOVE the relationship between Jesse and Michelle! :) OK, I had this idea for a story and I really enjoyed it, so enjoy! By the way, this takes place when Michelle looked really cute to Season 1-4, Capiche? Now, onto the story! **

* * *

Jesse Katsopolis smiled as he sat on the couch. Danny Tanner, Joey Gladstone, D.J. Tanner, and Stephanie Tanner were out of the house. They went off to go to an amusement park. Danny insisted that Jesse should come, and Danny also wanted his youngest daughter, Michelle, to come, but Jesse said that the little girl was feeling a bit sick and Danny's eyes flashed with worriment, and then Jesse told him he could take care of her.

Jesse then started to run upstairs when he heard little coughs, but he already gave her her cough medicine. He frowned when he saw how bad she looked. The adorable little girl looked pale, her blonde hair was in two little pig tails, she started coughing badly and then frowned, making a sound between a squeal and gurgle.

" Aww, munchkin. " he said and moved over to her bed and picked her up, sadness in his brow eyes as she snuggled against his chest and coughed quietly, her small, soft fingers onto his, frowning.

" Uncale Jesse... " her small, innocent voice lingered in his ears, as he held to her close, smiling when she said his name.

" Yes, munchkin?" he asked her, pressing a soft kiss to her blonde hair.

Her fingers trailed to his neck, as she pulled him into another gentle hug and snuggled once again, a small yawn turning into a small cough as she did so and then looked up at her Uncle, her blue eyes blinking at him.

" I was tryin' to.. get my music bow to turn on." she said, coughing a bit, her looking over at her music box, her eyes twinkling.

This caught Jesse's attention. _Why would she want to get her music box? _Jesse then placed the little girl on his hip and arched an eye brow at her, a smile playing on his handsome face.

" Now why would you want your music box now?" he asked her, very curious and confused.

Michelle smiled innocently at him. " Well, daddy and I were watching... and there was people and they were dansing." Michelle said, clearing her throat and coughing once again and he rubbed her small back. He smiled again because he pronounced 'dancing' wrong. _  
_

" What about it?" he asked her, sitting the little one on her bed, and knelt down in front of her, his hands on her elbows.

She smiled a bit.

" It looked pretty." she explained, licking her small dry lips and coughing again.

" It is, and you're saying you wanted to try and dancing?" he said, fitting the pieces together.

He felt proud, so proud, as a smile grew on her adorable face and she nodded her head slowly, lifting her small fingers and putting them in her mouth. Jesse then took her hand and took her fingers out of her mouth.

" You... got it, dude." she smiled, looking up at him.

He then was about to open his mouth to say something, but Michelle put her small finger on his lips, whispering a cute 'shh' with a small smile on her face as she now sat on her knees.

" Wanna dance with me?" she asked her Uncle.

Jesse then sighed. " Munchkin, I would love to, but you have to get some rest, to make you feel better." he explained to her and then frowned when she sighed, coughing again.

" Pllleeassseee, it will be a small wittle danse." she told him, her blue eyes blinking innocently at him.

Jesse then sighed, and held her hands. " OK, OK, but after that, bed." he told her and she brightened up and smiled, nodding her head and then got off the bed, slowly walking to her music box, feeling her legs a bit numb.

She then turned it one, and a soft music beat starting playing. Jesse then got up and walked over to his niece and shrugged. " Now what, shorty?" he asked her, and she looked up at him.

" Um.. first... hold my hands." she said, as if she was trying to remember. Jesse didn't mind holding her hands, he loved too. He nodded and then held her small hands, still standing and then they started dancing, but Michelle stopped them.

" Wait! " she said and then coughed. " Let me go on your toes." she said. And then suddenly, her small socked feet were on his larger socked feet and then smiled up at her Uncle.

" Better." she said and he gave a small laugh and felt her hold onto his hands tightly, her small head resting on his flat stomach as she sighed, and he moved to the soft music, holding onto her hands tightly.

It was quiet in her room. It was just the soft music playing and small rain drops on her window, giving the soft music a steady beat. Jesse kept on swaying side to side as Michelle swayed her head back and forth, because she was off his stomach. He took one step and she pretended to take the next step and when he made a mistake, she would giggle.

The music then stopped and he smile down at her, seeing she was tired. Jesse was too, and he knew the family would be getting back soon as it was raining and Michelle was still on his feet, he then smiled down at her as she slowly started closing her eyes.

" Michellleee... " he whispered and she then opened her eyes and then looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

" Yes Uncale Jesse?" she asked, sleepily.

He then chuckled softly. " Remember you need to go to sleep." he told her and then picked her up and then carried her to her bed and then tucked her in, smiling at her.

" Uncale Jesse..." she said, looking up at him.

" Hmm?" he asked, kneeling down and pushing her blonde hair out of her beautiful blue eyes.

" Tank you... for dansing with me." she whispered.

Jesse nodded, as he saw her eyes starting to close and then kissed her cheek and she smiled when he did. " Anytime, munchkin."

" I love you, Uncale Jesse." she said to him.

Jesse then smiled once again. He always seemed to do that around her, he always smiled when she was here. Jesse then traced his thumb along her soft cheek smiling.

" Right back at you, kid."

Michelle then smiled, kissed his forehead and then fell asleep, a smile still on her face. Jesse then kissed her forehead once again and then got up and then snuggled in bed with her, Michelle's head on his chest as she slept.

* * *

**Now that I'm writing this... it's not as cute as I thought... I hope you all think it's cute! I would love to see what you all would think of this small story! And yes I spelled Uncle 'Uncale' in this story because I thought it was cute to make her say that! Please Review on this story! And P.M. me if you want! I don't bite. **

**See you all soon with some new stories, remember you can give me suggestions of what stories you would like me to do! **

**- Love and HeartBreak21 **


End file.
